


Mother, Mother

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Ahhh, the joys of dealing with mothers.





	Mother, Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Hey, mom.” Justin said as his mom stepped into the loft. It had become a weekly ritual that, while Brian was out with Gus on Saturday afternoons, Jennifer would come over for a chat over a cup of tea.

“Hi, honey.” She kissed her son on the cheek. “I brought a new tea that I found at the tea store downtown. Lemon Cream Dream.” Justin smiled and took the small bag into the kitchen. He already had the water boiling. 

“Sit down, mom.” He said. “I’ll have this ready in no time.” He poured the tea into the Bodem and added the hot water.

“How was your week, honey?” Jennifer asked as she sat at the kitchen table. Their afternoons always started out the same. Jennifer would ask about his week and then he would ask about hers and then they would go off on some tangent and chat until Brian came home.

“It was ok.” Justin shrugged. “I have a ton of assignments due next week so I stayed in last night, and I’ll be staying in tonight and all day tomorrow.”

“I’m glad you’re so dedicated to school, honey.” Jennifer smiled as Justin joined her at the table with the Bodem and a pair of coffee mugs.

“Well, if I want to be a successful artist one day I have to work hard now.” Justin shrugged. If he were being honest he would admit that it was driving him crazy that he was unable to join Brian at the clubs on the weekends. “How was your week?” 

“I sold that big house I’ve been showing.” Jennifer replied. The house she was speaking of had been a topic of conversation for the last few weeks. She was anxious to sell it because with the money she would get from the sale she could afford to buy Justin a decent used car.

“The car house?” Justin asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Yes.” Jennifer liked the look on her son’s face, like a kid in a candy store. “And yes, we can go car shopping next Saturday.”

“Yes!” Justin exclaimed. He was tired of needing Brian to drive him to school and pick him up and knew that having a car would be a big help.

“I want you to pick something sensible.” Jennifer said with a grin. She knew that nearly any car Justin would choose would be far from sensible.

“Sure mom.” Justin was trying to picture himself having his own car. It would be great. He wouldn’t have to leave school early so he would have more time on the weekends.

*.*.*.*

“Brian, be careful!” Lindsay exclaimed with a nervous laugh as Brian tossed Gus into the air and then caught him in his arms. The young boy was laughing and smiling with glee.

“Don’t worry, Ma!” Brian said breathlessly. “I’m not going to hurt him. I am his father.” He kept throwing Gus into the air. He loved seeing the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes.

“Is Justin with his mother today?” Lindsay asked.

“Sure is. It’s Taylor Tea Time at the loft.” Brian said dryly. He found it amusing that Justin made time to have tea with his mother every Saturday while he spent the afternoon with his son.

“I think that’s great.” Lindsay said. “That they’re close again, I mean.”

“They were always close.” Brian reminded her. “After the bashing she was just worried about him.” She found it strange, as did most of the people around him, that he still stuck up for Jennifer when it came to her request for Brian to stay away.

“You’re a good man, Brian Kinney.” Lindsay stopped Brian from tossing Gus around long enough to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Aww. Be still my beating heart.” Brian said sarcastically. He held Gus close to his body. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

“Sure, daddy.” Lindsay smiled. She grabbed the stroller to hold it steady while Brian lay his son into the seat. They headed away from the park and back towards Brian’s jeep.

Unbeknownst to them, Joan Kinney stood not far from them next to a tree. She had watched them playing, and Lindsay kissing Brian. She smiled. Her son was keeping his lady friend a secret. She had even heard him say he was the child’s father. She decided that she would have to pay her son a visit.

*.*.*.*

 

When there was a knock on the door Brian grumbled something about having to call the super again to get the front door fixed. “Can you get that? Gus just spilled cologne all over me. Didn’t you, Gus Gus?”

“Yeah, I’ll get it.” Justin said as he walked towards the door and slid it open. On the other side stood a smiling older woman with short gray hair and icy blue eyes. “Can I help you?” Her smile faltered a little.

“I’m looking for Brian Kinney.” She said tightly. “Do I have the wrong place?” 

“No. Come on in.” Justin stepped back to let her in. “Brian! You have company!” He called. Brian walked out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of jeans. When he saw the woman standing there, his smile faded.

“What are you doing here, Mother?” He demanded.

“I came to see you.” Joanie was a little taken aback by Brian’s harsh tone. 

“Why?” Brian asked praying that Gus would stay quiet in his playpen for the duration of Joanie’s unannounced visit.

“I saw you at the park today. With your girlfriend and your son.” Her smile is back and Brian starts to wonder if he’d ever seen it before. He was almost certain he hadn’t.

"Dadda!” Gus called from the bedroom causing Brian to wince.

“I’ll get him.” Justin said quietly as he hurried into the bedroom to quiet Gus down.

“Who is that boy?” Joanie asked tightly. “Why do you have a young boy attending to your child?”

“I’m the babysitter.” Justin answered for him as he came back out of the bedroom to get Gus’s juice cup. “I help out when Brian and Lindsay are both busy.”

“Oh ok.” Joanie seemed satisfied with the answer. “Well, where’s his mother?”

“Probably at home.” Brian shrugged. Joanie got a look of horror on her face.

“You mean she doesn’t live here with you? You’re raising your son alone?” Joanie, ever the devout Catholic, hadn’t even considered that Brian and the mother of the child weren’t together.

“He lives with his mother. He stays here on Saturdays.” Brian wanted his mother out of his home more than anything. He had been looking forward to spending the evening with his two boys.

“A child needs two parents, Brian. Haven’t I always taught you that?” Joanie started pacing. 

“He has four.” Brian grumbled under his breath. “Mom, he’s going to grow up to be a happy well adjusted child. Don’t worry.” Brian was starting to get annoyed with his mothers meddling.

“Brian, how can you say that?” Before Brian could answer, Justin stepped into the room.

“Brian, I can’t find the diapers.” Brian excused himself to follow Justin into the bathroom, happy for the interruption. Once in the room, pulled Justin into a hug.

“I almost told her. Thank you.” He leaned down and kissed Justin softly.

“You should just tell her, Bri.” Justin told Brian the same thing every time the subject of his family came up. 

“She doesn’t need to know. It’s not her life.” Brian leaned down to kiss Justin one more time before returning to the living room to find his mother snooping around the room. “Mom, it’s time for you to go. I’m going out.”

“While your son is here?” She asked as her son led her to the door.

“He’s with Justin, he’ll be fine.” He slid open the door and all but pushed her out. “If you want to talk more, call me next week.” She was about to speak as he slid the door closed.

“She gone?” Justin asked as he carried Gus out of the bedroom.

“Yeah, thank god.” He took his son from Justin and started playing with him; Gus always made him feel better. There were only two people who could do that, the other being Justin. “I wish she hadn’t have come when you and Gus were here.”

“Ashamed?” Justin asked. He couldn’t help but feel hurt by Brian’s refusal to tell his mother about them.

“That isn’t it and you know it.” Brian took Gus into the living room. “It’s none of her business how I live my life. And I don’t want her to… I don’t want her to hurt you and Gus the way she always hurt me.” Justin’s heart softened at Brian’s admission.

“I understand. I won’t pressure you to tell her anymore.” Justin hugged Brian and Gus close to him. “Do you wanna watch a movie, Gus Gus?” Gus clapped his hands together and giggled.

“Gus movie, Dadda?” Gus turned his big hazel eyes on his father who couldn’t help but say yes to watching Cinderella yet again. Gus liked hearing his name in a movie, and the chubby little mouse was his favorite.

*.*.*.*

Once Gus was asleep, Brian and Justin lay in bed together and fed each other grapes. “Do you love me?” Justin asked suddenly as Brian chewed on a grape. Brian’s eyes shot up and he looked at Justin closely.

“Where is this coming from?” Brian asked avoiding answering the question.

“Do you?” Justin persisted.

“You know how I feel about you.” Brian said firmly. Justin turned away. The answers Brian was giving him weren’t what he was looking for. “Justin…” Brian wanted to say the words, but he wasn’t sure if he could.

“Tell me.” Justin looked into Brian’s eyes. “I need you to tell me. You couldn’t tell your mother, but could you at least tell me?”

“I don’t know if I can.” Brian said looking vulnerable. “I’ve never…” Justin touches a finger to his lips.

“I love you, Brian. And I need to hear the words from you.” Justin looked deeply into his eyes. Brian paused and stared at the boy for a moment. He took a deep breath.

“You know that I do, Justin.” Brian paused. “And I will try to say it to you now, but please don’t expect it all the time because even though I feel it, it’s hard for me to say. Justin, I love you.” Brian took one last look at his lover before turning over and closing his eyes. The expression of emotion, an emotion that he had never admitted before, had left him raw.

“I love you, Brian. And I won’t expect it all the time. You tell me with actions.” Justin wrapped his arms around Brian knowing that he needed the comfort and closed his eyes. They drifted off to sleep together.

*.*.*.*

A week later, Brian still hadn’t heard word from Joanie and was beginning to hope that she had given up on trying to be in his life. He and Justin were sitting down to dinner with Jennifer Taylor; Gus was in his chair eating broccoli and chicken fingers. Brian was about to take the first bite of his garlic chicken when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Justin said. When he opened the door his eyes bugged out in his head. There stood Joanie Kinney holding a stuffed bear.

“I’m here to see my grandson.” She said stiffly. Justin turned towards the table and looked at Brian pleadingly. 

“Brian, your mom is here.” He said quietly. He had hoped, just as Brian had, that Joanie would stay away after the last time. As Brian walked to the door angrily, Justin returned to the table hoping that Brian could get rid of his mother.

“We’re just about to eat dinner.” Brian said running his fingers through his hair and blocking the door. “Can you come by some other time? Perhaps after calling first.”

“I just want to see my grandson.” Joanie pushed past her son and into the loft. When she saw Jennifer sitting there, she stopped. “Well, hello. I’m Joan Kinney.”

“Jennifer Taylor.” Jenn stood up and shook Joanie’s hand. “I’m Justin’s mother.”

“Gamma Jenn! Up!” Gus cooed. Joanie’s eyes flew over to the young boy and then she looked at her son confused. Brian took a deep breath; he knew that it was time to tell Joanie the truth.

“Mother, this is my lover, Justin.” He said slowly. Joanie looked like she was going to fall over. “I’m gay.”

“That’s impossible, Brian.” She said stiffly. “You have a child.”

“Artificial insemination, mother.” Brian said calmly. “All I had to do was jerk off in a cup. Lindsay, Gus’s mother, is a lesbian. She and her lover are raising him.” That was the last straw for Joanie. She took one last look at her grandson and her son’s lover before turning back to her son.

“I’ll pray for your sinner’s soul.” With that, she turned and left the loft. Brian slammed the door closed. He turned and walked into his bedroom and laid down on the bed.

“Mom, can you make sure Gus eats?” Justin said. He was really worried about Brian. He wanted to go check on him right away.

“Of course, honey.” Jennifer said. Even she had been hurt by Mrs. Kinney’s actions. She hadn’t known that Brian’s mother didn’t know about her son’s sexuality. Brian had never been one to keep quiet.

“Thanks, mom.” Justin said before hurrying into the bedroom. Brian was curled up on his side and Justin could see his chest rising and falling. He climbed onto the bed and touched Brian’s shoulder. Brian turned and wrapped his arms around him. He was crying. “It’s okay, Bri.”

“I hoped that maybe, just maybe, she could still be proud of me. I mean, I have the partner and the child but it still isn’t enough.” Brian was letting go more emotion than Justin had ever seen from him.

“Brian, your mother just doesn’t understand.” Justin said quietly. “Like my dad.” Brian started crying a little harder.

“You have your mom. Your mom is great. She even lets Gus call her grandma.” Brian had his head pressed against Justin’s stomach. “You’re lucky, Justin. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“I’m luckiest because I have you.” Justin started stroking Brian’s hair. “You’re the most wonderful man in the world.”

“Then how come my parents always hated me?”

“Because they never really knew you.” Justin wasn’t sure if he was saying the right things, was even pretty sure that he was saying the wrong things, but they were all he had.

“Thank you, Justin.” Brian held Justin tighter. “I’m so glad that you love me.” 

“More than anything, Bri. More than anything.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Brian’s head. “Now let’s go back out there and eat with our family. It may not be much but we have each other, and mom, and Gus.”

“At least your mom tolerates me.” Brian said with a rueful smile.

“Likes you, even.” Justin took Brian’s hand and they went back out to the dining room. Jennifer was helping Gus eat. She loved the little boy.

“Thanks, mom.” Justin said with a smile. “I’ll be right back. Nature calls.” He squeezed Brian’s hand before heading off into the bathroom. Jennifer stood from the table and walked over to Brian. After meeting his mother and hearing the thing she said, Jennifer felt like she understood Brian a little more. She reached up and hugged him tight. 

“I’m sorry, Brian.” She said. She had originally meant the words to be about his mother, but they ended up being an apology for how she had treated him in the past.

Brian found himself hugging Jennifer close and hoping that she could accept his relationship with Justin entirely one day and maybe even consider him a part of the family. “Thanks, Jenn.” Brian said. He hugged her a little tighter. When he felt her hold on him get the slightest bit tighter as well he knew that she was already accepting him into her family.

*.*.*.*

When there was a knock at the door the next morning, Justin was just about to dress Gus so Brian walked to the door. He was dressed only in his silk robe and hoped it wasn’t important. He made another mental note to demand the super get the front door fixed.

When he opened the door he was more shocked than ever to see his mother standing on the other side. She was holding a Bible in her hands. “Hello, Brian.” She said, her gaze avoiding his own.

“What are you doing back here?” He demanded. “Justin and I were about to get Gus dressed so he’s ready when Lindsay comes to get him.”

“I thought that you and I should talk.” Joanie said. Brian looked at her for a moment and figured it couldn’t be too bad so he moved over to let her into the loft.

“Justin! Get Gus cleaned up in the bathroom, ok?” Brian called. When Justin peeked out the door and saw Brian’s mother he resolved to keep Gus in the bathroom until Brian came looking for them.

Brian gestured for his mother to sit down on the couch, which she did gracefully. He had never thought of his mother as a graceful woman, but figured she was trying hard to stay calm. He sat down in one of the chairs across from her.

“Well?” He asked. “Talk.”

“Did your father know?” She asked. She looked very troubled at the thought that Jack Kinney knew something that she didn’t about their son.

“I told him right after he told me he was sick.” Brian said. “And he saw Gus once too.” He saw Joanie pale. “I promised him I wouldn’t tell you.”

“After he died, why did you keep your promise?” Joanie asked.

“I always keep my promises.” Brian said accusingly causing Joanie to look up at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes and she knew that she had hurt him.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me before?” She asked. “Has this… Have you just realized that you’re…” She couldn’t even say the word.

“No, mom. I’ve known since I was a teenager.” Brian was trying to understand the conversation. When he had first seen his mother at the door with her bible he had assumed she was there to bring him to God. “And it was none of your business.”

“When Gus was born, why didn’t you tell me about that?” Joanie actually seemed hurt that Brian hadn’t included her in his life.

“Again, none of your business.” Brian said firmly. He didn’t understand why she would think that he would have told her. All she had ever done was hurt him.

“And this boy, this Justin, is he new in your life?” 

“No. He’s been in my life for three years. Living here for almost two.” Brian told her. 

“Are you two…?” She wasn’t really sure what she was asking. 

“He’s my lover and my partner.” Brian pressed his tongue against his cheek waiting for Joanie’s reaction.

“He’s very young.” Was all she said.

“He’s 20.” Brian saw her face pale as she did the math in her head. “But he’s probably the most mature person I know.” He smiled remembering all the times Justin had told him just that.

“You’re… in love with him?” Joanie asked. Brian stared at her in disbelief for a few moments; he couldn’t believe she was asking him that. 

“Mom, why are you here?” He asked without answering her question.

“You’re my son. And now I know that I have a grandson who calls his father’s boyfriend’s mother Grandma. I just want to be a part of his life.” Joanie said. Brian couldn’t help it; he was starting to believe her.

“Why should I just let you into my life?” Brian demanded, angry with himself for believing his mother’s words.

“You probably have no reason to. I know I was never a good mother to you. My only excuse is that you were always the strong one. I knew you’d be okay.” Joanie said. “Claire was weak, she’s still weak and her life is a mess.”

“Justin!” Brian called. “Bring Gus in here.” Joanie’s face lit up with the realization that she was going to be able to see her grandson up close. When Justin came into the room she took a good look at him too. He was a beautiful boy and she could see what her son saw in him.

“Hi.” Justin said quietly to Mrs. Kinney. 

“Hello.” She smiled a little bit and Gus giggled. “Hi, Gus. I’m your grandma.” Brian couldn’t remember ever seeing his mother with a small child and was surprised with her reaction. She took Gus’s hand and shook it. “May I hold him?” She asked Justin.

Justin looked at Brian as if asking for permission. Brian nodded and Justin handed the baby to Joanie. She immediately began talking to him. Gus giggled and reached out to touch her face.

“Dadda and Justin watch Gus movie wiff me.” Gus babbled. “Gusgus funny.”

“He likes Cinderella.” Justin said when Joanie looked confused. When she realized what the boy meant she smiled. Justin leaned over to Brian and whispered. “What alien abducted your mother?”

“I don’t know, but watch her like a hawk.” Brian whispered back. He was secretly happy that his mother was at least trying to understand. All it had taken Jennifer Taylor was a step in the right direction and he secretly hoped it would be that way for his own mother.

“He’s a beautiful baby.” Joanie said. “He looks just like you when you were little. How old is he now?”

“Three. He came into my life the same night Justin did.” Brian took Justin’s hand for comfort, and secretly wanting to see Joanie’s reaction.

“How lovely.” Joanie said. She then looked at her son seriously. “I hope you’ll let me come over here again and spend time with the three of you.” Brian’s mouth almost hit the floor. The three of them? He simply nodded, unable to find words.

“Umm, call first though, ok?” Brian said. He heard a knock on the door and groaned. It had to be Lindsay and Melanie, right on time as usual. Justin walked over to the door and opened it.

“Hi, Justin!” Lindsay said. She was always in good spirits when she came to pick up Gus and Justin was sure he knew why. “Where’s my boy?”

“Mama!!” Gus exclaimed and pulled out of Joanie’s arms to run to his mother. Lindsay hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“Did you have funny with Daddy and Justin?” Gus nodded enthusiastically and pointed to Joanie.

“Mama, is Gamma!!” Gus exclaimed. Lindsay and Melanie both looked equally shocked and looked towards Brian who shrugged.

“Hello. I’m Joan Kinney.” Joanie walked over to Lindsay and Melanie to shake their hands. She looked at Lindsay. “I remember you. From the funeral.”

“Lindsay Peterson, Mrs. Kinney.” Lindsay shook the older woman’s hand. “And this is my partner, Melanie.”

“Nice to meet you, Melanie.” Joan also shook Mel’s hand.

“You too, Mrs. Kinney.” Melanie looked at her watch. “Brian, we have to get Gus and get going. We’re meeting my parents for brunch.”

“Ok. Justin, want to get Gus’s bag?” Brian asked.

“Sure.” Justin went into the bedroom and threw Gus’s remaining things into the bag before zipping it and heading back out into the living room. “His shoes are by the door.” He said as he handed Melanie the bag.

“Say bye bye to Daddy and Justin, Gus.” Lindsay said. Gus ran over and hugged his father and then hugged Justin.

“Bye bye!” He giggled. “Bye Gamma.” He waved as Lindsay and Melanie took him out of the loft. Once they were gone, Joanie looked at her son.

“He’s a beautiful child, Brian.” Joanie said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Brian said quietly. He was still in shock about Joanie’s attitude change. He couldn’t help being suspicious of her.

“I better be on my way myself. I have church in an hour.” She smiled a little. “Would you like to join me?” Brian’s face fell.

“No, thank you.” He said slowly. There was no way he was going to attend a church service with his mother.

“Well,” she looked disappointed but smiled, “I’ll call before I come over next time. Maybe we can all have dinner.” With that she turned and walked to the door. 

“Bye, mom.” Brian said. Once she was gone, he turned to Justin before sitting down on the floor in the spot right where he stood. “What the hell just happened?”

“I’m not sure myself.” Justin walked over and sat next to Brian. “But it looks like a step in the right direction.” He put an arm around his lover. “Who knows, maybe one day we’ll all be one big happy family.”

“We already are.” Brian leaned over and kissed Justin. “But maybe someday Joan Kinney will be an active member.” He stood and helped Justin up. “Let’s go back to bed.” And they did. In a way they spent that day celebrating.


End file.
